Pure Adoration
by lovepeacebre
Summary: One-Shot Collections. HinataX Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara, Kankurou, Chouji, Lee, Neji, Kakashi, Itachi, Deidara, Pein, Hidan, Tobi, Kisame, etc.Next: NejiHina
1. Check Out Please

**A/N: **Here's my first one-shot collection. Of course you guys know it's Hina with...well most of guys from Naurto. The first pairing is ShikaHina hope you like it!

**I Don't Own Naruto.** (sigh)

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_Check Out Please_

* * *

I open eyes from the irritating sound of my father's lawnmower. Ugh. Why can't that man do cut the grass during the afternoon, and not at 5:30 in the morning? Since I'm fully awake, I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for work. My job? I work at Iruka's grocery store. Yeah he had a ramen shop, but he sold it and it went on from there. Sure with, my intellectuals I can do something better, but I chose this, because my best friend, Chouji, works there. All you have to do is stack stuff on shelves, scan stuff on the scanner, and put the food in a bag. Is that so hard?

After I got out of the bathroom, I put on some cologne called 'Sexy Man' and jogged downstairs to grab an apple. What the cologne for? Well there this girl I see every Saturday and Wednesday. Today is Saturday, so I'm making sure I'll smell my best. Sure, Sure laugh it up if you need to, but once you see her, you won't be laughing for long. She's so beautiful. Long, flowing violet hair. Eyes the color of the moonlight. Skin so smooth you'd think it's unreal. And a body that makes men drop to their knees, wishing she could walk in their direction. Even her name matches her beauty. Hinata.

As corny as I sound just a moment ago. You have to admit she sounds like a keeper, right? Well sadly she hardly know I even exist. I'm just a regular bag boy at a grocery store. But today... I feel like today is the day I'll ask her out. I told Chouji about my plan last night, but all he did was laugh at me, but he still gave me his full support.

I left the house to go to my wonderful job. When I got there I see Chouji stacking up bags of chips and sneaking a few in his mouth. I shook my head. He really need to lay off the chips. I went to storage room to clock in. I got to see the store was already crowded. Who comes the grocery store this early in the morning? I'll tell you who, women wearing tacky seats, slippers, and rags over their head. Sheesh! I thought women care about their appearances. At least they could have worn something more decent. Not wear their pajamas to a public area. I highly disapprove.

As I stood behind my counter a stack of ugly women rushed over to my line. Why is it always the ugly people who wants to be here? Maybe this cologne is stronger than I thought. One chick was talking FOREVER. I mean really. She like a hand full of coupons for every single item she bought. To prevent myself from stuffing her face with those coupons, I looked around hoping Hinata was coming soon. After 50 scans of coupons, the lady had the nerve to ask me to 'assist' her with her basket. She's asking for too much. So I do what I always do when I don't want to do something.

"Chouji!" I called out.

"What?" He asked with a mouth full of doughnuts.

"Take this lady's basket to her car." I said.

"Aw mannn." He whined. "Why can't you do it?"

"I have to check these lovely ladies over here." I smirked at the females customers. All of them swooned over my good looks.

"Whatever. Lazy ass." He muttered.

"That's the spirit. That's why your employee of the month." I snickered.

After a dozen more people, it was time for my lunch break. Thank God! Just as I was put away my apron, Hinata came towards me.

"You're Shikamaru right?" She asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Were you just about to leave?" She asked.

"Um no. I was just coming back from my break." I put back on my apron.

"Great!" She exclaimed as she pulled her basket filled over the top. Damn! How much does she eat?

I was almost done when I asked. "Do you want Paper or Plastic?"

"Hmm..." She pondered. Wow she looks absolutely cute when she looks like that.

She noticed me staring at her and blushed. Blush? That was a first.

"I think I have another option in mind..." She whispered.

What was she talking about? The new canvas ones?

"Like what?" I asked. Totally oblivious of what she's talking about.

"You." She looked down at the floor. Wait... Wait. A. Min. Ute. Did she just say she wants me? THE Hinata said she wants me? Whooooooooaaa.

"Oh really?" I smirked. I really couldn't help it. I'm really enjoying this moment.

"Y-yes. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?" She asked still staring at the ground and blushing hard.

She asked me out? No way! This cologne have magical powers!

"Sure." I answered.

She grabbed my hand and scribbled down her phone number on it. Very original.

"Call me." She said as she pushed her grocery out the store.

I got a date with Hinata! Woo Hoo. Wow that was very unlike me. Trust me, you will not see me like that ever again. Ever.

* * *

**A/N: **I thought this was cute. Trust me, I wish I could've wrote more.

**Which pairing do you want to come up next?**

NaruHina?

SasuHina?

KibaHina?

Let me know soon. Of course the **Akatsuki** will be in here. I'm just going to use them later. So they will be in the story no matter what!

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	2. Innocent Devil

**A/N: **Here's my first one-shot collection. Of course you guys know it's Hinata with...well most of guys from Naurto. The next pairing is **SasuHina**! Dedicated to** _Busumeushi _**since she voted first! The next chapter will be **KibaHina**, dedicated to **_SilverWolfStar_**.

**I Don't Own Naruto.** (sigh)

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_Innocent Devil_

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a handsome male model who wants to find love.

Me.

Yeah, sure, I can get any girl I want. But there's no fun in it if there is no challenge. Most girls pretty much throw themselves at me, and no, I'm not being cocky I mean that quite literally.

Today I am in a photo shoot for GAP. While yesterday it was Levi's. It's pretty easy actually. All you have to do is stand there a look hot. Well maybe not everybody can do it, but it's simple to me. After I got through posing, I went over to the snack table to grab a bottle of water. I walked over to the other side of the room to see who else was promoting this brand.

When I saw her, my lips slightly parted. Which meant my mouth was agape, since I was too cool to drop my jaw. I'll admit the lovely lady in front of me was extraordinary. She had long flowing hair that was the color of a midnight sky. Her lavender eyes were round shaped, making her look so innocent. I never seen a girl like her in my life.

She only had on jeans since she had her arms wrap around herself, making one ever so curious. Each expression she had on her face was beautiful. From a smile, a grin, a pout, and a smirk. All were making my heart skip a beat. Could she be the one? Yes, I know you think I'm jumping to conclusions, but a girl that haves an affect on me like that doesn't come around that often.

"Okay Hinata, that a wrap!" The photographer called out.

"Alright. Can someone hand me a towel, please?" The girl name Hinata asked. Her voice goes perfectly well with her ingenuous looks. A mob of guys came to her with towels. All of them had animated heart shaped eyes, but Hinata was highly oblivious at their perverted stares. She grabbed a random towel and wrapped it around herself so quickly, that I didn't even catch a glance of her chest.

Hinata began to walk in my direction and I feel myself starting to get warm. Was I starting to have a fever? That can not happen. I have a photo shoot for Aeropostale next week. If I don't show up, Robert Patterson is a guarantee to come right after me. Ever since he did that crappy Twilight movie, he's been right behind me as the Most Hottest Bachelor. And if I don't win, I become angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry.

"Hello, Uchiha-san." A timid voice said.

I glared down at Hinata. She was standing right next to me at the snack table. Me and her were shirtless at the moment, so you would think this is awkward, but surprisingly, it wasn't. I gave her nod as my greeting, and finished drinking my water.

"Y-you looked pretty good out there." Hinata complemented.

"Hn. You weren't too bad yourself." I said in return. From the corner of my eye I saw a tint of pink across her face. It made her look more adorable than usual, if that was possible.

"I-i just wish I would have worn a shirt, instead of being topless. It's freezing in here!" Hinata hugged herself and slightly shivered. I chuckled at her naïve mind.

"Uchiha! Hyuuga! I need you for these last remaining shots. You guys are gonna do it together." Our photographer announced.

"Alright. I just need to get a shirt--" I was starting to say, but the photographer interrupted.

"No, no, no. You two are staying just how you are. This will be like.... a couple shoot."

Me and Hinata's eyes widened in fear. Was I ready to take pictures with this voluptuous vixen next to me? Was she ready to be with a hot stud like me? I masked my face quickly and said a small 'Hn.' and went over to the white background. Not too long after, Hinata was behind me. I can tell she really didn't want to do this. Hell! I didn't either, but this is just work and nothing is gonna happen between us.

I think.

"Alright Hinata take that thing off and lets get started!" Did he really have to say like that? My face began to heat up from embarrassment and anger. Hinata took of her towel and....

I was the happiest man in the world.

* * *

"Were almost done, just a few more!" Thank Kami he said those words.

The position me and Hinata is in.... you would think we were a couple.

Her legs were crossed behind my back and her arms wrapped around my neck. While I had my arms wrapped around her waist, holding her up. During the last few shots, we were spinning around laughing and smiling, and there were some when were very serious and had sensual looks with each other. It was hard to tell if she really mean it or not. Behind the scene she's a quiet angel, but when the camera starts snapping, she becomes a whole new different girl, a devil almost. Making guys want her without even trying, like putting a spell on them. And right now I'm in her trance.

"Last one!"

Hinata grabbed my face and place a passionate kiss on me. It was highly unexpected and fast, that I didn't get a chance to react. But I did feel the sparks when it happened and I was, I can't believe I'm saying this, happy.

"Great job you two! That's a wrap!"

I speed walked out of the studio and into my trailer. I was NOT going to let anybody know that Hinata Hyuuga made me blushed. After sitting there for ten minutes, Hinata stepped inside with a shirt on. She looked down at the floor as she was coming in my direction.

"I-i'm sorry for what happened earlier. I-i was just caught up in the moment and I-i didn't know what I was doing. Please forgive me." She apologized, bowing many times. I was glad she felt as awkward about this as I was. I got up from my chair and stand in front her. It was only me and her and nobody else.

"I forgive you." I whispered. I place a gentle kiss on Hinata's lips. Just as I was about to stop, she place both of her hands on my face.

"Don't stop." She whispered back and kissed me again. Behind her shy looks, there was a beautiful dark side.

Once upon a time, there was a male model who wants to find love.

Me.

And I think I found it.

* * *

**A/N: **Awww! It was a little fluffy at the end, but I loved it! I hoped _**Busumeushi **_liked it as well, because I sure did! I do appreciate you guys adding this story to your favorites and stuff, but you need to review too! (If it's not too much to ask ^^)

Next up is **KibaHina** dedicated to _**SilverWolfStar!**_

* * *

After **KibaHina**, who do you want to come up next?

**NaruHina?** (I was surprised no one had vote for this one yet...)

**GaaHina? **(I am a PRO at writing for this pairing! Just read _I'm An Individual_ and _Love Me_!)

**NejiHina?** (I read a few of this pairing, and I was actually impressed, so why not?)

**ChoujHina? **(Not a lot of this pairing...)

So that's this chapter's poll! Please vote! Your opinion does matter! (Wow presidential moment ahaha.)

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. Attempts From Jealousy

**A/N: **Here's my first one-shot collection. Of course you guys know it's Hinata with...well most of guys from Naurto. The next pairing is **KibaHina**! dedicated to**_SilverWolfStar_**_. S_ince I promised her!

The reason I haven't told which pairing is coming up is because it's a tie between **NejiHina** and **GaaHina**. I will make stories for those pairings, but I need to know which one I should do first. So please vote so I can start writing!

**I Don't Own Naruto.** (sigh)

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_Attempts from Jealously_

* * *

My life is over.

My life is so, so over.

I'm at the park, glaring at the view in front of me. My, so called, friend, Shino, have his arms wrapped up around my woman! Well... technically... she's not really MY woman, but either way, just seeing how close they are is making me sick!

Hinata was rollerskating. Strolling around the park like child, smiling and spreading her arms out as if she can fly, often give a small shriek when she thinks she's going to fall. It's a adorable sight. Next thing I knew, Shino was walking towards Hinata. She was having so much fun, that she didn't notice and they crashed into each other. I thought they would get up, say a quick 'hello', and move on. But NO, Shino was holing her for so long, I was starting to believe he was enjoying it! I wanted to be the one who have their arms around her boobies. ME!

I knew behind the sunglasses and hood, there was pervert in the making. I was about to kick his ass, but seeing the blush across Hinata face made me stop. I couldn't tell if she liked him, so I called my best friend, Naruto, for advice. Thus, bringing me to the situation I'm in right now.

Me and Naruto are sitting up on top of tree, lookinng down at Shino and Hinata. Shino offered to help her up, but she refused and decided to stay seated on the grass. I sighed with relief and turned over to Naruto for his response.

"So what do you think, man?" I asked.

"I think it's time to make your move." He answered.

"You can't be serious?" My eyes widened from his bewilderment answer.

"What else did you have in mind, Kiba? Act like nothing happen? If that happens, they'll end up going out, then they'll start hugging and kissing in front of you, and probably end up getting married and have BUG BABIES! Do you want Hinata to have bug babies?!" Naruto grabbed my shoulder and roughly shook them. Did I want Hinata to have bug babies?

"NO!" I roared.

"Good! Now lets go get your future girl!" Naruto chanted.

"Yeah!" I agreed. Then it got silent. "... So how do we do that?"

"Well from over hearing Sakura's conversation on the phone, one way to get her to go out with you, is to make her laugh."

That's it? Piece of cake. How hard can that be? "Okay, sounds simple enough." I said.

"Good. I'll be watching from up here. Good luck, dude." Naruto said.

"Thanks."

I jumped down from the tree, making Hinata startle.

"Eeep!" Hinata shrieked.

"I'm sorry, Hinata." I said. Rubbing the back of neck nervously. This was not how I wanted to start off.

"Oh." Hinata sighed with relief. "It's only you Kiba-kun. What were you doing in that tree?"

Uhhh.... "Uhhh..." Smooth... Real smooth. "Just hangin' around."

"Lame!" Naruto coughed out.

"What was that?" Hinata was looking around to figure out where that obnoxious outburst came from.

"Nothing. Hey Hinata?"

She faced me. Her midnight sky colored hair framed her face so perfectly. She gave a smile so sweet, my face was beginning to heat up.

"Uh. Knock Knock?" Out of all jokes in the world, I had to pick the corniest one?

Hinata giggled. "Who's there?" Crap! I had never gotten this far! What can I say?

"Knock Knock?"

Hinata raised a brow. "Um... Who's there?"

I can't think of anything! "Knock Knock?"

I can tell Hinata was starting to get slightly irritated. "Who's there, Kiba?"

This time, I couldn't stop. I was becoming a nervous wreck. "KNOCK KNOCK?"

"WHO'S THERE?"

"KNOCK KNOCK?!" I was sweating heavily and my hands were shaking like crazy.

"Kiba just say the joke already!" Hinata was beyond annoyed.

"KNOCK KNOCK?!"

Naruto jumped out of tree and spoke for me. "I'm sorry for his bizarre behavior. It's just a little nervous breakdown.

"KNOCK KNOCK?!" I yelled again. Why can't I shut up?

Naruto shoved me to a nearby bathroom. When we were inside, Naruto smacked me across the face. I needed that.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked.

"You told me to make her laugh."

"Dude that shit wasn't funny! To me it was, but Hinata looked like she wanted to runaway."

Naruto was right. I looked like a complete idiot out there. Now I know I can scratch off Comedian off my career list. Usually when I'm with her, I can act goofy and she'll laugh. Today, was a whole different story. I never thought jealousy can make me look like a damn retard.

"Naruto, what should I do?" I asked as I walked over to the sink and splashed my face with cold water.

"Well...trying to be funny is out of the question. How about taking her to a movie?"

I couldn't see a downside from that. We'll in the theater as friends and come out as boyfriend and girlfriend. It's was brilliant! I lifted my head to see Naruto pacing around the bathroom.

"Do you think it'll work?" I asked.

"Why not? Oh! Take her to see a scary movie. That way, when she gets all scared and stuff, she'll have a strong, brave man next to her AKA you!" Naruto exclaimed. Right now I was starting to like this idea more and more.

"Okay... So when do I ask her out?" I asked while drying my face off with a paper towel.

"Now!" Naruto answered.

What?

Naruto shoved me out the bathroom to see Hinata getting an ice cream cone from the ice cream man. She had her skates tied together and hanged over one shoulder. OH NO! She was about to go home! That gave me enough courage to come up to her before she was going to leave.

I jogged to catch up with her. When I did, she didn't bother to greet me or anything. We were just walking side by side in silence. She kept eating her ice cream as though I didn't exist. Which meant she was still thinking about earlier. Two points, Shino. Kiba, zero. I need to make Hinata know that I'm the right guy for her.

"Hey, Hinata." I said.

"Hello Kiba-kun." She said.

Awesome! She still said 'kun'. So she haven't gave up on me that easily.

"Wanna see a movie tonight?" I asked.

"Sure." She answered happily. "What do you want to see?"

I was thinking of recent scary movie that came out. "How about _Jennifer's Body_?"

Hinata's face scrunched up in disgust. What was wrong with THAT movie? I heard Megan Fox was hot in that movie!

"Do you really want to see that?" She asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"I just remembered. I have to plan a... party! A party for my father's company. I don't think I'll be able to go. Sorry." Hinata looked down at the concrete.

"Oh okay! Not a problem." I smiled, stopping my pace.

"I'll see you later." She gave me a quick hug and walked off.

"DUDE YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Naruto came behind me and yelling like the ass he truly is.

"Why are you yelling?" I asked.

"Because, you fell for the oldest excuse in the book." Naruto rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What are you talking about?" Not getting what he is talking about.

"She's not planning a party! She was just saying that, because she don't wanna see that movie."

"Well, why couldn't she just say that?" I asked.

"BECAUSE, she didn't want to hurt you're feelings!"

Well damn...

Four for Shino. Nada for me.

For the rest of the week, we made many attempts to make Hinata like me. All ending with failure. This was Naruto's final option and it HAD to work. We were at his house, sitting on the couch. The TV was on, but neither of us were watching it. We had bigger issues on our mind, like my love life!

"Jealousy."

"Naruto, no offense, but I don't think Hinata is the jealous type." I said.

"That's because she never saw you with another girl." Naruto said.

He got me there...

"Who would we choose to be my fake girlfriend anyway?" I asked. This ought to be good.

"Leave that to me..." Placing one of his hands under his chin as he spoke.

* * *

"NO WAY!" Ino screamed.

"Awww come on, Ino. Do it for Kiba! He's in desperate need of love!"

"Thanks for making me sound NOT desperate Naruto..." I mumbled sarcatically.

"I'm not the kind the girl you can just use and then throw away. I have more pride than that!" Ino informed us.

Me and Naruto rolled our eyes at in a unison. We didn't have time for this if we knew she was going to react this way.

"If you like Hinata so much, how about TELLING her." Ino said while placing her hands on her hips.

Me and Naruto glanced at each then faced Ino again. Did she suggest that I... confess to her? Naruto and I bursted out from laughter. Man, that was funny. What was SHE smoking when she said that? When we settled down, Ino began explaining how it was such a _great _idea.

"You see boys, when a boy likes a girl, he --" I cut her off.

"INO! PLEASE WE'RE MINORS." I covered my ears. I already had 'The Talk' with my parents! This was highly unnecessary.

"I wasn't gonna say that you pervs! I just saying when a boy likes a girls, they should tell the girl how they feel. Trying to act all cool to get our attention doesn't work as well as it use to. We girls like it when a boy show their feelings. It's shows their sensitive side, which is a huge turn on for girls." Ino explained.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup." Ino nodded. "It also shows you can speak the truth."

Wow... when she put it that way... she made Naruto's plan sound like shit.

"Kiba are you really gonna do what this chick says?" Naruto gave me an incredulous look.

"I think... I am." I said. "See ya!" I ranned off.

"Where are you going?" Naruto yelled.

"Hinata's house!" I yelled back.

* * *

I finally reached to Hinata's house. I was short of breath and sweating heavily. It stop from knocking on her door continuously till she opened her door.

Hinata opened the door, and my jaw dropped. She was wear a long sleeve, body hugging dress that stopped at her mid thigh. Her hair was straight with her bang swooped to the side. She looked smokin' hot!

"Kiba?" Hinata asked, waving her hand to catch my attention.

What was I here for again? Oh yeah!

"Hinata I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Her eyes look concerned.

"Nothing bad. I just wanna say that I--" I started.

"Hinata, who's that at the door?" Someone asked. I recognized that voice...

Shino appeared behind Hinata and gave me a nod in greeting. I stood still trying puzzle up what was going on right now. Are these two....on a …. date?

"Uh, I was gonna say that I like you... a lot, but I see that you like someone else. I'm sorry that I interrupted your date." I turned around and made my way home. I didn't feel comfortable being around them anymore. I can't believe my best friend got the girl of my dreams.

Six points, Shino. Zip for me. Game over.

I got home rather late. I didn't care. I went to my room and slammed the door shut. The sound of my cell phone vibrating on the charger caught my attention. I went over to my small dresser to see I missed a voice mail not too long ago. I pressed the button to see who it was.

"Um...Kiba? I'm sorry you had to find out about me and Shino that way. I never thought you would've liked me. I hope you're not mad at me, I really like you too. But I see you don't want to talk right now. You have every right to be angry with me, but I hope you can forgive me." Hinata began crying. "I will never know what it will be like if we weren't talking anymore. Please call back." She hung up.

My eyes watered and I gripped my phone tightly till my knuckles became white. I was mad, because she wasn't with me. I was mad, because she was with someone else. I was mad, because she was with my best friend. But I was happy, because she said she likes me too. What do I do now?

My phone rang again. It was Hinata. Fuck.

"Hello." I answered.

"H-hello." Hinata responded with quiet sobs.

"I got your message" I said bluntly.

"Oh, y-you did?"

"Yeah..."

There was an awkward silence.

"M-me and Shino are n-not together." Hinata said.

"Really?" Could've fooled me.

"Yes. I-it was just a date. When y-you came over, I n-never realized how you made feel. I-i really d-do like you, K-kiba-kun." Hinata whispered the last part.

"I like you too, Hina-chan." I smiled.

There was another silence.

"W-well I guess I'll t-talk to you t-tomorrow."

"Hinata." I said before she hung up.

"Y-yes?"

I can't believe I'm saying, but it's truly how I feel.

"I love you."

She paused for so long I thought she clicked off.

"I l-love you too."

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." She confirmed her answered.

"Great. I guess I can let you sleep now..." I gave a humorless chuckle.

"Goodnight." Hinata yawned.

"Goodnight." I said then I hanged up. I guess Ino was right, showing your true feelings really does work.

* * *

**A/N:** (phew!) I wrote a lot! But I'm so happy that I did!

I hope _**SilverWolfStar**_ liked this one-shot. I will be very angry if she doesn't...

There is NO Poll for this chapter! Like I said earlier, it's a tie right now between **NejiHina** and **GaaHina**. So I'll wait till I get the final vote.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	4. Tears

**A/N: **Here's my first one-shot collection. Of course you guys know it's Hinata with...well most of guys from Naruto. Yeah... I changed the title name, because I wanted these stories to have a much deeper meaning, so I thought _Pure Adoration_ summed it up pretty well. The next pairing is **GaaHina! **dedicated to **_HinataXPein_ **and** _Busumeushi._**

**NejiHina** will be in the NEXT chapter since the people who voted really wanted to read it. That will be dedicated to **_nwyd _**and **_jecka-hime22._**

**I Don't Own Naruto.** (sigh)

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 4

_Tears_

* * *

"Get out! And don't ever return, you ungrateful bastard!" My sibling, Temari yelled with her useless tears strolling down her face. She stormed off to her room and slammed the door shut. My brother, Kankurou, shook his head in shame and went the same way as Temari, but to his own room. I stood in the middle of the living room all alone with the ticking sound of the clock keeping me company.

I don't see why she gets so sensitive every time I mention our mothers death. It happened 5 years ago, and she's still sobbing about it. This is the person I have to look up to? Someone so pathetic and weak whenever someone dies. Just thinking this made me realize being here is a waste of my time.

I stepped out my house to be greeted by the falling snow. Everything surrounded by me was coated in white crystals. I looked up at the sky as the snowflakes came down on me. The moon was perfectly full on this winter night. A cold wind brushed by, making my skin prickle, so I walked down the porch and towards the main city of Konoha.

As I was walking, each house light was off, and no one was standing outside. It was like a ghost town, which kept me at satisfaction since I didn't feel like speaking to anyone. My pacing began slow as the snow came down more quickly. My feet was starting to lose it's blood flow as I trudge further and further down my path. I was almost to my destination when I spotted a figure lying on the ground in the middle of the street.

As I got closer I noticed it was a womanly figure. She was laying on her back with one arm across the her stomach and the other above her head. She had long violet hair that was blowing in the stale wind, cupping her heart shaped face. Her eyes were closed and she wore a long, sleeveless, white silk dress that stopped at her small bare feet. With the moon light beaming down on her, she resembled a fallen angel.

When I finally approached her, her chest was rising and falling very slowly, and a small fog coming out of her breath as she was breathing. I kneed down in front of her to check her pulse. I placed my middle and index finger on her wrist, and her pulse was beating rather slowly.

She was beginning to die.

I stood up once more and began walking towards Konoha. But before I was able to walk, I felt a tug on the ankle of my pants. I looked down and see the fallen angel slowly opening her eyes and looked straight into mine. Her eyes were similar to the full, pale moon above us.

"Y-y-you n-n-ne-need-d-d t-t-to t-t-tu-turn b-b-ba-back-k-k." She said. I felt her shivering when she still had her hand around my ankle.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Y-y-yo-your f-family n-needs y-you."

I glared down at her. "How would you know?"

"I-i-i'm y-your a-a-angel." She answered.

My angel? I didn't recall having one. I don't even believe in them!

"Let go." I growled. This woman might be beautiful, but I'm starting to believe she's insane.

"I'm not crazy!" She exclaimed. A strong gust came as she spoke. My eyes widened in shock. Did she just.....read my mind?

"P-p-please y-y-you m-must t-trust m-me. W-w-w-whenever t-the bond of a f-family is n-not s-strong, t-the a-angel t-t-that l-look over t-them b-becomes w-weak." My 'angel' explained.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"H-h-hinata."

"Well, Hinata, it's great that your my angel, and all, but I must leave." I pulled my ankle back and walked away. I was tired of dealing with nonsense for one day. First, Temari, now this girl. Is every woman in this town oddly bizarre? I wish I can go back to my original village, Suna.

"I know about your mother's murder." Hinata called out.

I abruptly stopped in pace. I looked over my shoulder to see Hinata was standing up on her feet. Her expression was perfectly calm. Like she knew she struck a nerve. Usually I wouldn't care if someone mentioned it, but for some reason when she say something, my heart tightens. I'd never admit that I miss my mother. I wasn't going to admit it to some lady who thinks she's an angel.

"It's okay to admit it, Gaara. You won't be different from anybody else if you did." Hinata said as she begging to approach me. As she came closer, her pale skin was turning into an olive tone. As she got closer, she began to walk more confident towards me. She looked up at me when she finally approached me. She looked more healthier than how she was a moment ago.

"I'm not like everyone else. My mother died. So what." I said.

"You can be denial all you want, but the truth is still inside you." She said as she placed her hand over my heart. "It's okay to miss her, it's okay to cry, it's okay to be angry, it's not okay to hide your feelings about something so important to you. Your sister and brother will understand if you just open up. They feel the same pain you're going through."

"No they don't." I growled. "And you don't either." My eyes began to burn. Was I crying?

"Let it out Gaara. Don't hold back your emotions." Hinata encouraged.

"I'm not crying!" I felt something drop on my cheeks. I raised my hands and touched my cheek. I slightly jumped when I felt something wet trickled down my face. It was _my _useless tears.

"They're not useless." Hinata responded to my thought. "You miss your mother dearly and you're showing it with tears. This is how Temari feels when she thinks about her." So this is how Temari feels; the emptiness inside, the feeling that life have no purpose, and wishing you can join mother up there in the sky. As I was realizing this, I have been acting a total ass.

A colorful dust swirled around Hinata's feet and slowly rose. She was becoming more transparent as the dust went from her feet to her knees. Was she disappearing?

"Yes." Hinata answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, I've regained my strength and completed my mission. I have no purpose here anymore."

"Your mission?"

"My mission was to make you realize how much you miss someone you love, and you have." Hinata cupped my face. My tears were still falling and my vision was beginning to blur. The dust went from her knees to her waist. As she was fading away, my chest was hurting more and more. She was the only one in the world who was able to make this was. She was the only one who understand my pain. Sadly, she's not real and will be gone forever.

"I'm always with you, Gaara. You just never knew. I'll always look down to make sure you, Kankurou, and Temari are okay." Hinata said.

Finally the dust rose from her waist to her neck. There wasn't much time left before she was officially gone.

"Good bye, Hinata." I said.

"Good bye, Gaara." Hinata said. She kissed my cheek and she vanished. I was all alone in the middle of the street surrounded by snow. She didn't complete her mission.

Because, I didn't get a chance to admit that I love her too.

* * *

**A/N: **(sobs) Crap! That was so sad. I hope **_HinataXPein_** and **_Busumeushi _**liked it.

Like I said earlier **NejiHina** will be up next!

Thanks for reading! Please Review!


End file.
